Cómo escribir un IMPRESIONANTE Amuto fanfic
by Finn-chan
Summary: O no... ¡CRACK!¿Quieres escribir un buen fanfic Amuto? Simplemente sigue estos sencillos pasos escritos por una lunática y serás un profesional en poco tiempo. AVISO: Contiene locuras y HUMOR. No debe ser tomado en serio. TRADUCCIÓN


**Introducción:** Hola a todos los escritores de fanfics. Esto es una guía que os ayudará a elaborar un IMPRESIONANTE Amuto fanfic, siguiendo solo estos fáciles y entretenidos pasos.

* * *

**Cómo escribir un IMPRESIONANTE Amuto fanfic**

**Escrito por: **_**Rose Angel of the Night**_

**Traducido por: **_**Finn**_

* * *

**Paso 1:** **Escribe unas LARGUISIMAS notas de autor y asegúrate de llenarlas con variada e inútil porquería. **

N/A: Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Estoy escribiendo mi primer fanfic. Estoy taaaaan super aterrada y no sé si os va a gustar pero tenéis que AMARLO, porque es la MEJOR cosa que he escrito. Puede que tenga mala gramática y todo eso, pero, QUE TE DEN, es la mejor cosa que he escrito. Después de leerlo vas a tener que comentarme lo buena que soy para que suba el siguiente capítulo. ACÉPTALO.

**Paso 2: Disclaimer**

No poseo Shugo Chara, aunque me gustaría hacerlo. Solo estoy escribiendo un disclaimer porque algunos autores dijeron que tenía que hacerlo y no quiero ser demandada, aún cuando solo soy una chica que tiene un ordenador y un montón de tiempo libre. Estoy escribiendo este fanfic porque estoy aburrida y quiero re-escribir un ya genial anime.

**Paso 3: Principios de mierda**

Había momentos buenos, había momentos malos, pero para Amu eran los momentos mejores. Estaba metida en su _oh – tan – dramático_ triangulo amoroso entre Tadase e Ikuto aunque ella quería secretamente que Ikuto ganara porque ¡era simplemente tan sexy!

_**Paso 4: Transfórmalos en OOC (Out of Character)**_

Ikuto caminaba casualmente por el Jardín Real en ropas BLANCAS. Él se acercó y se posicionó frente a los guardianes, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Buenas tardes, Amu. – Él observó a las personas que rodeaban la mesa y miró a Amu. Después él observo con atención a…

- Tadase ¿Eres tú? - Tadase alzó la cabeza- ¿Desde cuándo eres un tío? – Él volvió a alzar la cabeza. Ikuto desvió su vista al jardín e hizo como si imaginariamente pateara arena.

- Mierda.

**Paso 5: Confesiones de amor que apestan. **

Los ojos de Amu se posaron en Ikuto. La chica no pudo reprimir sus impulsos:

– Oh Ikuto, me he dado cuenta de que te amo, aun cuando tienes el carácter de un gato- emo. Sé que soy menor que tu, pero soy la única chica que es capaz convertirte en un novio super tierno. – Amu pestañeó esperando la respuesta.

– Wow, estoy sorprendido Amu, pero te aceptaré, especialmente después de que accidentalmente viera tus tetas mientras te estaba espiando hace un par de días. Al fin y al cabo eres la única chica de tu edad con pechos, y eso mola.

**Paso 6: Haz limonada. **

Amu e Ikuto tienen torpe sexo adolescente en el vestidor de Utau MIENTRAS ella actúa.

**Paso 7: Volverse techno con un toque Americano. **

– Ikuto, no has aparecido. Llevo esperándote en el McDonalds por dos largas horas y ni siquiera te has dignado a mandarme un mensaje de texto. – acusó Amu a su novio.

– Estaba ocupado estudiando y olvidé cargar mi iPhone.

– Mentiroso – le fulminó con la Mirada – pasé por el cibercafé y te encontré conectado al yahoo Messenger. Estabas twiteando otra vez, ¿verdad?

Ikuto abrió ampliamente los ojos – Claro que no, estaba ocupado con mi comunidad de mascotas. El pobre Bobby estaba enfermo

- ¡No me importa tu estúpida mascota online, hemos terminado!

Ikuto se echó para atrás, ligeramente ofendido – ¡Como te atreves a decirle eso a Bobby!

Amu le disparó una mirada acusadora y se marchó lejos. Ikuto suspiró y se montó en su Burgatti Veyron 16.4 (un coche muy caro)

**Paso 8: Cantando. **

Ikuto trepó al arbol a través de una rama que apuntaba a la habitación de Amu. Si hubiera sido una persona _normal _hubiera entrado por la puerta, pero si quería mantener su actitud soy- tan- frio y guay, debía agarrarse a la rama como si su vida dependiera de ello. Finalmente, ganando equilibrio, se arrastró más cerca de la ventana de Amu y la golpeó

- ¿Qué? – silbo ella.

Él sonrió y sacó su guitarra, empezando a cantar _I got over you, de Chris Daughtry_

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me-¡ _ESPERA! ¿Qué demonios? Lo siento, letra equivocada. Ikuto tomó un papel de sus bolsillos.

- ¡Finalmente la encontré!- exclamó. Amu sudó. Él empezó a cantar _I am a Barbie girl _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

Come on Barbie, Lets go party.

Amu volvió a sudar.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga…

**Paso 9: Si piensas que tu fanfic no es genial haz que los personajes digan cosas en otro lenguaje al azar para hacerlo sonar intereante.**

Ikuto gruñó y susurró: _Aishiteru yo_. Amu parpadeó y lo miró extrañamente, como si estuviera hablando alguna clase de lenguaje alienígena. Él siguió intentándolo: Wo ai ni, en chino

Ella parpadeó

_- Mahal Kita_, en Filipino

Parpadeó de nuevo

_- Ich liebe dich!_ en alemán

Y de Nuevo

_- Saranghamnida! _en coreano

Y otra vez

_- Jeg elsker dig!_ en danés

- Te iubesc! en rumano

_- Aloha wau ia 'oe!_ en hawaiano

_- Ik hou van je! _en holandes

- _t'a gr'a agam dhuit! _en irlandes

Y otra vez hasta que…

¡Hablame en español, joder! – silbó

"Vale" –gruñó. Se besaron.

**Paso 10: El final que obviamente no ocurrirá**

Ikuto y Amu se casaron y tuvieron 157 hijos, vivieron felices y recibieron un certificado por ser la primera pareja que fundó su propia ciudad. Vivieron felices mucho tiempo después; mucho después de que Tadase muriera.

**Paso 11: La humilde nota del autor**

N/A: OMG! Estoy, literalmente, llorando después de re-leer este fanfic, que fue el mejor del mundo (mejor que el tuyo) Sé que es como verdaderamente perfecto y todo eso, así que no me mandes críticas por la mala gramática o la ortografía porque tengo un diccionario. Simplemente soy buena. Piénsalo, ¡no me mandes ninguna critica! Mejor manda un review o sino no subiré el próximo capítulo. Así que flamers,¡joderos! 

**Paso 12 (Quiero escribir un paso diferente para este, solo por si acaso): Pidiendo reviews**

Por favor, por favor, por favor, comentad. Sé que queréis. Este es el más perfecto fanfic de la historia de los fanfics, ¡así que comentad! Para los flamers, que os jodan, porque si criticáis también se considera un review, así que YO GANO

**Paso 13: Reviews**

Esperar que los 256 reviews _cof_criticas_cof _inunden tu bandeja de entrada.

Y ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE UN AMUTO FANFIC

FIN.

* * *

Notas de Finn: Como es obvio, el fic no es mio, sino de una fantástica autora llamada Rose Angel of the Night. Para leer su fanfic original sólo entren a mi perfil


End file.
